


sweet to me

by poetjasmi (orphan_account)



Series: lemonade in the summertime [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poetjasmi
Summary: Keith is so easily won over, weak for soft skin between Lance’s thighs, for the adoration clear in their face. Together, the two of them move without issue and love with open vulnerability because it’s easy.





	sweet to me

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song "Sweet To Me" by Summer Salt which is such a mood for this series. 
> 
> This is nothing but smut, the companion to a softer, less vividly sexual piece _watered down sweet tea_ that I'll be posting in a few days (it’s currently super difficult to get the exact vibe I want with Lance for some reason).

By god, he hopes that no one finds them out here, with the skirt of Lance’s dress up to their stomach and his hands pressing into those delicate thighs. The noises Lance makes are simple, little moans and the strategically placed “touch me” when Keith teasingly sucks a bruise into their neck. Lance and Keith could get found out any second now, especially since they aren’t far from the strawberry field Lance works nor does Keith’s horse ever quell her many loud huffs of annoyance at being present for this.  
  
But, Keith must admit, he’s weak for this. The small lifts of Lance’s hips when Keith brushes his hands against their boxer shorts and finds that it’s wet there from all the instances Keith had whispered something dirty, had told them to get to their little spot in the nearby meadow so Keith could do all the things he’d wanted to, if only Lance would let him.  
  
As if Lance would deny him that.  
  
Keith skims his hands under the dress, grasping a breast in his hand and watching Lance whimper softly, “I wish you’d hurry up,” to which Keith takes off his hat, wide-brimmed to escape the harsh rays of the sun so when he dips his hands into Lance’s shorts, he’ll find their swollen cunt for the taking, glistening already. Lance doesn’t hesitate to say, “Put your mouth on me,” and of course Keith obliges.  
  
The first stroke of his tongue is debilitating when Lance yelps, brings their legs up and grinds back into Keith’s mouth. Ever since Keith came stamping down the road to pick up fresh eggs on his majestic black horse so many months ago and introduced himself as the cattle wrangler’s brother, Lance had been on a mission to get to this. _This_ being not their pussy in Keith’s mouth, subjected to the never-ending and unyielding grip of Keith’s hands on their thighs as Keith unwittingly drives Lance to the brink of death but _this_ as in the looks Keith gives them when he’s taking his mouth off of them and kissing Lance’s pubic bone and their navel only to wiggle in two fingers where his lips once were.  
  
Lance spent weeks pining after this long-haired cowboy vying for his affections whenever they could and flirting endlessly about how Keith could very well ride something other than his horse.  
  
But Keith was adamant about courting them right. Little letters addressed to _the pretty one,_ which eventually turned into simply _my princess_ (Keith once told them he had always wanted to call them that but he wasn’t sure which gendered words made them uncomfortable to which Lance reassured him that so long as they were _his_ princess, they were fine with it). Bringing apple pies baked fresh and eventually coming over to properly ask Lance’s dad if this romance may continue.  
  
Admittedly, Lance had fantasized about this situation. The moment when Keith would look in their eyes, their juices on his chin and the persistent burn between their thighs from Keith’s stubble, and they’d have the opportunity, the substantial claim to drag Keith down to their face and kiss every bit of him like they were starving.  
  
They hum, “Are you going to stick your dick in me or am I going to have to do it myself?” The sound of squelching as Keith digs his fingers into Lance is emphatic and makes them all the more hornier. It isn’t long before Keith is swiping his thumb over Lance’s clit, making Lance gasp into Keith’s shoulder and clawing at his back.  
  
“I don’t know, I think I could finish you right now.”  
  
Lance no longer has the ability to produce any words other than “You son-offa-bitc—“ before being cut off by Keith’s mouth back on their folds, this time with his fingers holding Lance open so Keith can lick inside.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
Lance’s eyes roll back into their head and Keith takes that opportunity to laugh as he pushes their knees up to their chest so he can find a new angle to guide his tongue to which Lance gags themself with their hand though Keith can still hear the heavy little pants and sees the heaving of their chest.  
  
He kisses what he can and watches Lance’s eyelashes flutter against the feeling while Keith keeps a consistent rhythm. “Are you about to cum?” Lance nods.  
  
And because he’s a sadist, he withdraws completely from Lance, fingers and all, and guides Lance’s legs down, pushes their dress further up around their armpits (smearing everything Lance had to offer onto their clothes and their skin in the meantime), and frantically presses his lips to every bit of skin. Lance whines, feeling oh so neglected and wasted in the feeling of Keith’s endless touches to the point that they’re hypersensitive. They’re being pushed down into the grass under the weight of Keith who begins the process of entirely removing Lance’s dress so Lance lies in the meadow bare while Keith, covered from head to toe in his usual horse-riding wear, massages their waist.  
  
Keith nips at Lance’s neck and says, “I wish I could take a picture. You laid out against the flowers.”  
  
Lance squirms under his ministrations. “Why would you stop?”  
  
“Stop what?”  
  
“Fucking me?”  
  
Keith murmurs and rubs his thumbs against Lance’s brown nipples, “Watching you squirm is fun.”  
  
Lance pouts, “You didn’t even take off your clothes.”  
  
Keith brings a knee up gently between Lance’s thighs and watches them swallow thickly as Keith grinds against them. “You don’t like this feeling though?” he says against their ear. “This isn’t good enough for you or are you such a whore you need my cock that bad?”  
  
“God, Keith, _please_ ,” they beg.  
  
Keith mouths against their ear, “So you’re just a slut then?”  
  
“ _Keith_ , you’re being a bitch!”  
  
He laughs. Coupling with Lance will never be boring, will never have a downside and will never leave him unsatisfied especially when Lance starts unbuckling Keith’s pants and drawing out his dick. “Now, no one told you you could do that.”  
  
Lance ignores him, focused on feeling the right sensations on their clit and getting their hands on Keith the way they have fantasized about since Keith said he wanted Lance to sit on his face. Speaking of which—  
  
“Do you want me to suck you off while you make me cum?”  
  
Keith doesn't waste a moment flipping them over so Lance sits on his stomach. “Face that ass to me, please,” Keith says, ever the gentleman. Lance does as asked and Keith thinks out loud with a groan, gripping Lance closer to his face, “I could eat your ass right now. If you asked me to.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” Lance leans forward and gets to work, licking up the precum at the tip and taking their time before moving some small strands of bangs out of the way as they swallow down Keith’s dick. Keith, meanwhile, is struck with the need to watch, to see. But Lance called the shots, got what they wanted and Keith does as he is told, taking Lance in his mouth again.  
  
When Lance nears their climax, Keith pulls them up and waits until Lance squirts into his mouth in one burst. Keith sucks on their clit, rubbing circles into their asscheeks and pressing his thumbs into their back dimples, and only stops when Lance says something akin to a plea, “Cum on my ass.”  
  
Keith can do that much.  
  
Moving Lance until they were ass up and face down was easy, of course, but when he could have been fucking Lance’s ass, he found the idea of fucking their thighs more and more appealing as Lance shook in their new position.

He takes what liquids Lance provided already and rubs it into their thighs. “Hold your thighs closed.”  
  
Lance leans forward into the grass more, closes their thighs tighter around Keith’s dick and accepts the slick sounds that have even the horse looking over, concerned. But Keith moans into their neck, saying how good Lance is, how wonderful his princess is, and they suddenly don’t care about the drag of Keith’s pants against their skin or the fact that Keith’s dick is rubbing up against their cunt with each thrust. They care about making sure Keith feels good.  
  
“Cum on me, come on.”

Keith pulls from between Lance’s thighs and ejaculates on their back. He watches it slide down, slow and thick down their back as they both try to catch their breath.  
  
Lance turns around, not at all worried that they are going to have dirt and flowers stuck to their back later, and makes a come hither motion. “Lay down with me.” They look sleepy but relaxed, arms settling around Keith as they move Keith’s sweaty hair out of his face. They dot kisses on his face.  
  
Keith doesn’t bother to put his dick away, preferring this soft moment in which they lay softly in the gentle breeze, smelling the daisies somewhere nearby. Blanketed by the sunshine, Lance cozily falls asleep, Keith drawing their naked body closer to him.  
  
He thinks about getting up soon and returning to Shiro to finish helping around the ranch but he’s preoccupied with the rise and fall of Lance’s chest against his. Something is appealing about the way their mouth stays open to sigh in their sleep.  
  
Brushing his hand against their cheek, Keith thinks he’s glad he’s got this. Found a precious bird worth taking into his nest.

He looks at the mess they made, rolling through the grass and throwing Lance’s clothes around with no care. Lance themself is a mess, leaves in their hair and dirt smudged on their skin.  
  
They look beautiful. Ethereal. Nothing like Keith has ever seen before even in his many months of knowing them and he thinks _what other secrets could I uncover? What more is there to know?_  
  
Kissing Lance’s forehead, he considers the eternity ahead of them where he can unearth every bit of Lance until they are vulnerable and bare just as they are now.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey super hesitant to post this because I got me some anxiety about no one reading (it's so short! And it's just porn! with lots of feelings, granted, but also just porn!) this except Suhaa who is probably high-fiving the mirror for getting me to post this. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm working on stuff. 
> 
> Hit me up on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/poetjasmi).


End file.
